A Jazzman
by Alice-Jasper 4ever 16
Summary: It's a snowy day in Fork's when Emmett and Alice decide to build a snowman and Rosalie and Jasper do a little sibling "bounding". purely Rosalie/Jasper brother/sister fluff


**No I'm not dead for those of you who might be wondering... i know i haven't written anything in awhile but in my defense highschool SUCKS *sigh***

**well here is my Christmas present to all of you and a plea for you not to kill me :) Just remember you luv me **

**oh and for those of you who follow my story Seth's imprint and Bella's singer I will update it eventually but unfortunatley i'm going through writers block it's really annoying**

**but i missed Jasper so.. i wrote this as a late Christmas gift for you D i'm shutting up now so you can read**

* * *

"I feel absolutely ridicules!" I said for what felt like the fiftieth time in the last hour. Here we are five vampires, who have hundreds of years worth of age between them, playing in the snow like children.

"Oh come on Jazz lighten up," Emmett shouted throwing a snowball directly at my face. Then he was laughing maniacally when the second ball he threw hit me right between the eyes while I was distracted catching the first.

"Yeah Jasper it's fun," Rosalie muttered sarcastically rolling her eyes, how she managed the without ever taking them off the little compact mirror she was staring into while fluffing her hair is beyond me. I just snorted indignantly.

We were all outside it had snowed earlier that day and of course that meant Alice and Emmett had to make a snowman. I'm not actually sure where Edward is but if I had to guess I'd say he probably went to see Bella in order to make sure she didn't accidentally kill herself on the ice.

"Come on Em help me!" Alice shouted, she was on the other side of the yard from us rolling a snowball that was half her height and twice her width, at least.

"Coming," and with that Emmett was next to her faster than any human could comprehend. I huffed quietly and went to sit on a fallen tree at the edge of the forest to watch the somewhat amusing sight of Alice making sure that her snowball was smooth and reprimanding Emmett because his were lumpy and uneven.

I sat there for a while with my eyes closed quietly enjoying the feelings of joy and contentment rolling off of Emmett and Alice, I wasn't quite sure where Rosalie had gone but I was happy not having to deal with her emotions. Suddenly there was a shadow that blocked out the sun that had previously been shining on my closed eyelids, accompanied by a feeling of mischief and amusement. I cracked my eye open and found myself face to face with Rosalie, who just happened to be grinning maniacally with both hands behind her back.

"Yes?" I asked quietly, still not opening my other eye. She just continued to grin with amusement dancing in her eyes. "Can I help you?" I asked again, slightly frightened of the answer that I might get.

"I wanna make a snowman too Jazzy," she said in the most sickeningly sweet voice she had and, impossibly, her smile widened.

"So go roll three balls of snow and stack them on top of each other, it's not a difficult concept Rose," I muttered sarcastically closing my eye again and leaning back against the tree.

"Ew! I don't want to make a snowman out of _**snow**_!" she stuck her tongue out and pretended to gag acting like it was the most unappealing thought in the world.

"Then dare I ask how you plan to make a SNOWman without SNOW?" I asked opening my eyes again toe look at her amused expression. Somewhere between her expression, her emotions, and the fact that she was giggling uncontrollably, I figured that the answer was not going to boad well for me.

"You'll see!" she sing-songed grabbing my arm and dragging me over to the center of the yard. "Now stand still," she ordered.

"But…" she shoved a handful of snow in my mouth before I could even start my objection.

"STAY PUT!" she growled.

"Okay," I muttered after spitting out the disgusting substance. She walked back to the log I had just vacated moments before. While waiting I looked over to see Emmett rolling the last snowball and Alice dusting the first two gently and making sure they where in perfect alignment.

"Alright give me you're hands," Rose said as she returned and dropped several items behind her strategically so I couldn't see them.

"Why?" I asked suspiciously, one of my eyebrows raised.

"Because I said so," she pouted, "don't you trust…"

"NO!" I informed her before she could even finish her sentence.

"Oh, just give me your damn hand!" she growled yanking both my hands out from behind my back. She put a whit fluffy mitten on each.

I held what used to be my hands up to my face staring in confusion with my eyebrows knit together at the white puffballs that had taken their place. While I was distracted with my hands Rosalie took another object out of the items be her back. Before I could look up from my hands she had placed a black top hat with a red band on top of my head.

"Rose… what…" I began but she just shushed me and adjusted the top hat till she thought it was perfect.

"Be quiet I'm almost done," she murmured absentmindedly reaching behind her for the last object. "Close your eyes," she ordered suddenly.

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

"I'm not going to just…"

"Close your eyes or tell Emmett where to find your civil war uniform again!" my eyes snapped shut instantly, the last time Emmett got a hold of my uniform he returned three months later completely bedazzled. "Good boy."

She removed the top hat from head and for a few seconds I felt nothing until something covered my nose.

"Rose?"

"Keep your eyes closed," she growled, replacing my top hat once again fidgeting with it till it was perfect. "Excellent! Now hold up your arms."

"Why would I…"

"Just do it," I sighed and stuck my arms out to my side.

"Hey Rosie, check it out we finished our snowman!" Emmett excitedly shouted.

"Yeah isn't it beautiful!" Alice chirped.

"Yeah great but I made a Jazzman!" Rosalie shouted back.

"A what?" Emmett asked, I could sense they were both as confused as I was.

"Come and see," Rose giggled. I heard Alice and Emmett walking and then stopping abruptly and dropping to the ground laughing.

"What?" I asked confused my eyes still closed, I had an idea why they where laughing but I was praying I was wrong.

"Open your eyes Jasper!" Rose chimed and when I did there was a flash. She showed me a Polaroid photo of myself, my arms stretched out with the white puffball hands, the black and red top hat still firmly in place and, worst of all, a hollowed out carrot strapped firmly to my nose by a string of elastic.

"Jasper the snowman was a very happy soul with a carrot nose and eyes as black as coal…" Emmett started to sing loudly, causing both Alice and Rosalie to double over laughing.

I growled loudly, turned around and stomped off in the opposite direction not even bothering to take the stuff off.

"Um Jasper?" I heard someone say and looked up to see Edward and Bella looking at me strangely.

"DON'T ASK!" I growled ripping the nose off and storming away glaring heatedly at everything in sight, trying to ignore the hysterical laughter of my family behind me. Then suddenly a wicked smile came over my face, I turned around and shouted back into the distance, "Hey, Rosalie, THIS MEANS WAR!"

* * *

**Merry late Christmas/New Years! much love : D**

**R&R**

**Alice-Jasper 4ever 16**


End file.
